The present invention relates to the construction of a lid for a liquid container containing, for example, a refreshing beverage and, more particularly, to an improvement in the construction of an easy-to-open lid of the type having a pull-tab which is adapted to be pulled up by a user's finger to facilitate the tearing of the lid along a score line thus opening the container.
Liquid containers such as cans containing refreshing beverages are widely used in which a lid secured to the top end of the container barrel is provided with a finger-retaining tab adapted to be pulled by a finger whereby the lid is torn along a score line. For reasons which will be explained later with reference to the drawings, users have encountered a problem in that the severable area of the lid panel is often cracked or the pull-tab may be torn off when the tab is pulled by the user's finger.